


Stars in the City

by A_Small_Collection_Of_Nonsense



Series: Stars in The City [1]
Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom, Ducktales 2017
Genre: Beakley is Darkwing AU, Beakley is a useless bisexual, Darkwing!Beakley, F/F, Fluff, enemies to lovers but they were never really enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Small_Collection_Of_Nonsense/pseuds/A_Small_Collection_Of_Nonsense
Summary: “Nebulas, constellations and millions upon millions of stars danced in the palm of Morgana’s hand, as though she’d pulled them straight out of the sky, and perhaps she had, because she would for her”





	Stars in the City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AiHigurashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiHigurashi/gifts).

> Happy Birthday Rashi! You’re amazing and talented and just downright awesome!!

You couldn’t see the stars in the city.

In the dark of the night upon the rooftops of St Carnard, when Agent 22 looked up to the sky she saw nothing but pitch black. She’d grown up in London, and London had no stars either, but when travelling the world for her missions she’d grown accustomed to passing the time by counting the stars and constellations when night fell.  
She missed the stars.  
She missed her old job.

The St Carnard project was the bane of her existence, but when Ludwig Von Drake told you what to do you did it, even if you were Agent 22.  
St Carnard had some of the highest crime rates in the world, and according to headquarters it was a goldmine of FOWL activity, so naturally SHUSH had wanted it’s best agent to go undercover there

It’s best agent just so happened to disagree with it’s choice.

22 took off her hat and sat down on the edge of the roof of a large apartment building. According to the public, Agent 22 had retired from work and was living a peaceful, normal life in a quiet neighbourhood in St Carnard.  
Only a select few people knew the truth.  
While she did live in a quiet neighbourhood in St Carnard, she wasn’t retired.  
By night she donned a mask and cape and continued her work for SHUSH. Her job was to protect the citizens of St Carnard, and bring information on FOWL back to headquarters, amongst a number If other things.  
It wasn’t a bad job, in fact it was rather exciting, but Bentina Beakley had lived to travel the world and sneak into top secret bases, and there was a lot less of that and a lot more punching people in the face in St Carnard.  
Not that she didn’t like punching people in the face.  
She’d never say it to his face, but she missed working with Agent McDuck.  
McDuck had almost gotten her killed on nearly every mission they went on, but that didn’t change the fact that he was an exceptional agent, the second best SHUSH had to offer.  
McDuck had apparently quit shortly after she’d left, because all the other agents were apparently incompetent morons who didn’t “get him”

They still kept in touch, they’d meet up for dinner on weekends. Sometimes they’d wander around town and look for cheap places to eat, in fact they had a game where they’d see who could find the best value restaurant  
Of course “best value restaurant” actually meant “cheapest place that doesn’t serve bottled food poison”, since Scrooge was a cheapskate and she was far from a billionaire.  
Other times they’d meet at either her house or the manor, and it would be her doing the cooking whilst Scrooge sat on the countertop not doing much, and they’d talk shit about people.  
Their relationship hadn’t changed, just their interactions.  
But she missed working in the field with him.  
He’d offered to take her on some of his expeditions, but her new job was unpredictable at best, and taking that amount of time off just to gallivant around the world and almost certainly nearly be killed by some ancient tribe who wanted their incredibly valuable item back was unrealistic.

Agent 22 was stuck in St Carnard, and she had to wear a completely ridiculous costume.  
It had a cape for God’s sake, capes were impractical! They got caught on everything!

It was as she ranted inside her head that she heard her radio crackle to life.

“_Break in at Webster Bank, should be a quick one, suspect tall, female and unarmed, over”_  
She stood up quickly, putting her hat back in it’s place, the hint of a smile teasing her beak_,_  
_ “Got it, anything else? Over’_  
_ ‘Suspect was last seen heading towards the vaults, uh, there’s a large bubble thing around the building, security appears to be out of commission, could be a third party present, over’_  
_ ‘Anything else in terms of description? Over’_  
_ ‘Hold on- um, slender, black hair, and wearing a red dress, over’_  
_ ‘Should be enough to go on, I’ll inform you when everything’s over and done with, over’_  
_ ‘__Good luck, __over__’_

22 stuffed the radio into her pocket, and grinned.

Going off that description there was no doubt in her mind as to who the robber was, and the likelihood of a third party was slim. No, the thief in question needed no help, and she certainly wasn’t unarmed.

Her name was Morgana Macawber.

22 set off towards the bank at high speeds, using her grappling hook to swing where the gap between buildings was too great.

She’d first run into Morgana Macawber when she accidentally walked into a FOWL meeting whilst trying to steal files from one of their hideouts.  
The room she’d walked into had been filled with agents, at the time she hadn’t known any of them, but by now she knew everyone of them by name.  
Upon her entrance, they all stood and raised their weapons at her, all except her.  
She wore a form fitting red dress, and there was an air of calm surrounding her, like she wasn’t even bothered by her entrance.  
She was beautiful.

She chuckled and stood up, motioning for the other agents to stand down. She needn’t have bothered, 22 could take them all on easily, they didn’t frighten her. Though she suspected her intentions were not to make her feel safer, especially as she walked towards her, with a cocky grin on her face.

She stood less than an inch away from her, and bested her in height almost a head, which was unusual, 22 wasn’t used to looking up at people.  
Nor was she used to being rendered almost completely useless by the mere sight of a woman. She’d been embarrassed and perhaps a little nervous on several other occasions, but on this particular occasion her voice seemed to have decided it was not needed here, and taken a coffee break.  
22 cursed her vocal cords and their badly times coffee breaks.  
It wasn’t as if she could curse the strange woman, there was nothing to curse, she was perfect.  
She had an odour of pumpkin spice, and 22 recognised her perfume as a cheap rose she’d smelt walking past a chemist’s, but on the woman it smelt as though it was worth millions.

The woman leant down and whispered in her ear, her voice low and gentle, silky and like a lullaby,  
‘I know you’re little secret’  
‘I, uh-‘

And then Morgana Macawber kissed Bentina Beakley.

Morgana tasted in some ways similar to the way she smelt, pumpkin and several spices made 22 feel as though her tongue was on fire. She could taste pineapple and a variety of strange things on her tongue, and wasn’t quite sure how she’s managed to mix it all together.  
The kiss, and it was towards the end of it that 22 collected herself and kissed back. Her own taste was unlikely to be half as enticing or as strange as Morgana’s, because according to Scrooge, whom she’d had to kiss in order to distract some FOWL Agent’s on a mission and had both agreed that it was by far the worst experience of their lives, she tasted like gunpowder and tea, and she had been far to busy telling him to shut the fuck up to decipher if he was being sarcastic or not.

It was as Morgana grabbed the back of her head and pulled their faces closer together, and exposed more of her mouth to explore that 22 felt ropes begin to rap themselves around her wrists. She had began to struggle against the kids, but Morgana’_s _hold on her was strong and every time she struggled or made a sound she kissed her harder. She soon lost the ability to use her hands to push against Morgana’s chest as an escape attempt, because soon enough they were tied tightly behind her back, and ropes made their way down to her legs.  
22 could hear FOWL Agents chuckle and return to whatever it was they were doing, not even giving the two of them a second glance. 22 only wished people would do that in times where she wasn’t being bound by ropes that no one seemed to be holding, she remembered one girl who hadn’t been able to find it within herself to stay with her after they’d kissed in public and Bentina had been forced to fight several men who thought they had no right to do such as thing as love each other.  
Though now, as she lost all movement in her legs and the ropes began to work to tighten themselves in other areas, was likely not the time to dwell on such matters.  
The ropes worked quickly, wrapping themselves around her body and restricting nearly all her movement, and it was as they were doing so that Morgana finally pulled away, and smiled sweetly,  
‘You’re a good kisser’ she finished, and it took 22 a second to remember what sentence it was she was finishing.  
22 glared at her, wriggling against the bonds despite there being no use in doing so, they had been tied tight.  
‘You _basta_-‘  
‘Language, dear’ said Morgan, panting slightly, they both were, it was the sort of kiss that left you breathless.

Morgana kissed her softly on the forehead, given her a gag and returned to sit with the other FOWL Agents, leaving 22 in the corner of the room.  
The other FOWL Agents didn’t spare her a second glance, but Morgana looked back at her plenty of times. Sometimes with a proud smirk, but every so often 22 would see just a little guilt in her eyes.

22 want sure how long she was left there, but at some point Scrooge has become concerned that she hadn’t met him at that cheap Chinese restaurant they’d agreed to meet at, and had come looking for her. He found her in the dark corner of that room, the meeting still going on, and managed to quietly cut the ropes and get a quiet get away.

But as they opened the door, Morgana turned around and saw them. There was a moment where Scrooge and 22 froze, glancing between each other in silent conversation, trying to figure out how to proceed, until Morgan smiled and blew her a kiss, before turning back round and not speaking a word of what happened to the other Agents.

It was then that 22 knew Morgana wasn’t all that bad, not really.

She’d been right, of course, when was she ever wrong?

22 and Morgana had run into each other many times after that, and with each encounter 22 became more confident that she could help her turn over another leaf.  
Morgana was kind, she never hurt anyone, in fact, all she seemed to want was money. She’d mentioned something about college debts on one particular encounter, and though 22 had never attended college or university, she’d heard horror stories of the tuition fees, and it was always enough to convince her to leave Morgana to it.

Almost being the defining word, she still had a job to do after all.

22 arrived at the steps of the bank, and saw a large orb, or bubble as it had been described, surrounding it. Security guards were knocked unconscious, or they seemed to be at least, but Bentina was fairly certain they were under a sleeping spell of sorts, it was Morgana’s favoured method of disposing of annoying obstacles such as security. 22 never saw the point in security guards anyway, they never did much. If ever there was a bank height they always seemed to have been disposed of, all they ever did was escort mild troublemakers from the premises.

22 made it to the top of the steps, and met the orb. It was almost completely transparent, but there was a sky blue tone that pulsed with electricity, sparking in several places.  
She hesitantly touched it, and her hand went straight through without the slightest hint of complaint.  
She stepped through, the orb not making any sort of move to stop her, and took in her surroundings.  
People were cowered beneath chairs and tables, behind pillars and behind the main desk. On the floor were dark footsteps, left by Morgana no doubt, as often times when casting a spell involving electricity or fire, the flames and sparks would course through her body, and leave in the form of smoking footsteps.  
But aside from that? The bank looked normal.  
Most of St Carnard’s resident villains left a trail of destruction wherever they went, such as Bushroot, who covered any place he’d been with lush greenery, or Taurus Bulba, who’s footsteps cracked the ground, and the walls too if he was in a bad mood.

22 spotted a male duck walking towards her, his hair was blonde and he sported a pair of glasses that looked much like her own. He was shaking as he pointed in the general direction of the vaults, ‘T-th-that way’  
22 nodded in thanks, patted him on the shoulder, and began to walk quickly and smartly towards where he’d pointed.

She likely didn’t need to prepare for FOWL Agents, Morgana only joined FOWL because it was the family business, and it payed well, she wasn’t really on their side, in fact, she’d made many enemies amongst FOWL Agents, and a good deal of allies amongst SHUSH. She didn’t go on missions either, just checked in every now and then and assured them she was wreaking havoc (She wasn’t, just the occasional bank robbery and city wide terror to help pay off her debts).  
22 was in the process of convincing her that not only did SHUSH pay just as well as FOWL (She has no proof of this, but she assumed they did), but as an added bonus they wouldn’t kill her if she tried to leave.  
Morgana was almost convinced, but she had a little to go yet.

22 walked briskly down the spiral staircase, and upon jumping down the last two steps because there was nothing stopping her and landing at the bottom, she heard a voice from behind her.

‘I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t come’

She turned around to see Morgana, leaning against the wall and wearing her signature red dress, with a smile on her face. The smile was different to the one she’d worn when they’d first met, it was soft and sweet and caring.  
22 rolled her eyes, ‘You know causing mass hysteria to civilians isn’t the only way to get my attention, right?’ she teased, and Morgana chuckled.  
She greeted her with a soft and quick kiss, causing 22 to turn crimson and let out a high pitched yelp, no matter how many times Morgana missed her, she was never used to it. A kiss was their common way of saying hello, they didn’t care who stared, after all, any passing homophobes would likely be more concerned with whatever robbery was going on around them than the sight of two women kissing.  
But homophobes were an odd breed, so it was somewhat of a gamble.

22 glanced around, and saw the vaults around them remaining locked and untouched. She raised an eyebrow at Morgana, ‘I hope your not expecting me to help you with the money’  
‘Aww, you don’t want to help, _Darkwing_?’  
‘Pardon’  
Morgana giggled, ‘Haven’t you heard what the papers have been calling you?’ She struck a dramatic pose and put on a deep voice ‘Darkwing Duck: The masked hero who-‘  
‘I am begging you to shut up’  
‘_Beg_’  
‘No’  
‘Then perish’  
22 sighed,  
‘What’d you want to be?’ Asked Morgana with a smirk,  
‘Dead’ 22 deadpanned back, and jumped when Morgana sent a series of sparks dangerously close to her foot,  
‘Don’t be dead’ she told her sternly, ‘cause then I’ll never find out what your hair looks like in braids’  
‘You’re never going to find that anyway’  
‘I will’  
‘You won’t’  
‘Will’  
‘Wo- wait no, we’re not doing this’  
Morgana giggled, and 22 rolled her eyes with a smirk.

‘So,’ began 22, ‘I couldn’t help but noticed the vaults seem rather locked’ she said, gesturing at the aforementioned locked vaults

Morgana went quiet.  
‘Yes, well, I’ve been considering your offer’  
‘Which one?’  
‘The one about joining SHUSH’

22 broke out into a grin, ‘Really?!’  
Morgana smiled weakly, ‘Well, _yes_ – but leaving FOWL isn’t easy’  
22 nodded seriously, ‘I can get you into SHUSH Headquarters without FO-‘  
‘Well obviously, I know you _can_’  
22 raised her eyebrow, ‘Oh?’  
‘Yes, I… I just need to know you’ll help me’  
Morgana looked nervous, as if 22 might scoff and tell her that no, she wouldn’t help her, because she had far better things to do than associate herself with someone like her.  
But she’d never say that, because not a word of it was even close to being true. Instead she smiled kindly and took her hand in her own, ‘Of course I will, why wouldn’t I?’  
Morgana’s face lit up with excitement, and she looked like she might’ve hugged her, but she didn’t. Instead she composed her self, looked down at 22 with a cunning grin, ‘Good! Because I have one or two conditions’  
‘Oh,great’  
‘Condition number one: The pay is good’  
‘Meh, when you’re a woman the pays never as good as it could be, and a few years ago they thought there was a FOWL Agent hiding amongst the Agents so they witheld pay for months-‘  
‘Condition number two: I get to bunk with you’  
‘Sure’  
‘Permanently’  
‘Fine by me’  
‘Condition number three: I get to braid your hair’  
‘Seriously? That’s one of your conditions?’  
‘The other two are negotiable, but the third one’s not’  
22 groaned dramatically, ‘_Fineeee_’  
Morgana made a high pitcher squealing sound, and threw her arms around 22. She wasn’t used to hugs, but 22 wrapped her arms around Morgana and gave her a squeeze.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Explaining to the policemen that had gathered around the bank that the orb wasn’t at all dangerous and that you could just walk straight through it if you so desired was hard on it’s own, but also telling them that the robber had gotten away, but hadn’t seemed to have taken anything whilst said “robber” sat on a nearby rooftop waiting for her was enough to make 22 wonder what her life had come to.

Not in a bad way, of course.

Morgana and 22 had found a rooftop overlooking the river, with just enough clutter on it that no one down below noticed the two of them. They would take Morgana to SHUSH tomorrow, there were more important matters at hand right now.

22 had disposed of her cape the second she announced herself off duty, and Morgana had immediately claimed it as her own and wrapped it around herself.  
22 had initially sat with her legs dangling off of the building, but Morgana had pounced on her and pulled her back because “It’s harder to reach your hair from there”.

So now they were underneath a tarpaulin awning sort of thing that did a rather good job of protecting the boxes underneath it from the rain. Morgana sat propped up against several crates of apples, and 22 – or Bentina as she was called now they were off duty (or perhaps even Darkwing if you really felt like it) – was nestled comfortably between Morgana’s long legs, her head resting on her chest, though it was often moved into other positions to allow Morgana more access whilst she was doing her hair.  
She’d gone for a loose braid, one that would sit nicely on her shoulder when she was done. With a wave of her hand a few muttered words she’d produced flowers, and began weaving them into her hair. Bentina had stolen a few flowers from her and weaved Morgana a flower crown that sat perfectly on her head (She’d first learned how to make them as a little girl, and now with her knowledge of knots she could make them even better). Bentina liked flower crowns, they were pretty and neat, but they also smelled like the outdoors and reminded her of rolling down hills and getting covered in mud. They were odd, and Bentina had learned that odd was the best thing one could be.

‘You keep glancing upwards’ Morgana noted after a while of comfortable silence, ‘Something there?’  
‘No’ said Bentina, ‘I just keep forgetting there’s no stars here’  
‘Hmm’ Morgana mused, weaving yet another flower into her braid.

There was moment of silence before Bentina heard Morgana whispering something underneath her breath, perhaps she’d run out of flowers, the chant sounded similar.  
‘Hey, look’ said Morgana when her chant had finished, presenting Bentina with the palm of her hand.  
And in her hand was the galaxy.  
Nebulas, constellations and millions upon millions of stars danced in the palm of Morgana’s hand, as though she’d pulled them straight out of the sky, and perhaps she had, because she would for her.  
Morgana took her hand and began to run it through Bentina’s hair, letting the magic seep into her locks.

When she’d finished Bentina’s hair sparkled and glimmered like the stars themselves, with hints of purples and blues floating here and there. It didn’t cover her natural blonde hair, no, the stars mixed in and twinkled, and the nebulas hung around her hair almost like clouds.

Morgana took what remained and quickly dabbed some on her cheeks as an odd sort of blush, causing Bentina to slip out of the trance she’d been put in by Morgana’s minuscule galaxy and giggle.  
There were still stars left in her hand, a lot, actually. So Bentina took her hand, and blew.

The galaxy flew around them, settling around the rooftop and creating its own unique constellations. People might notice the secluded rooftop now, but it was late, they’d mistake it for a drunken mistake, and even if they knew it wasn’t they wouldn’t come up to investigate what wasn’t there business.

It was then and there, with Morgana’s arms around her as they decided on the constellations of their own little universe, that Bentina Beakley, or Agent 22, or Darkwing Duck, or Ben, as Morgana liked to call her, decided that the St Carnard Project wasn’t all that bad.

Not when they could make their own stars.


End file.
